Un dia triste y Un final feliz
by ComunidadFan
Summary: Sam a tenido un mal dia y busca ayuda en Freddie. Que tal le hira?. Seddie, OOC, AU, OneShot.


**Olap! Soy yo es mi primera historia por eso les pido por lo contrario a muchos NO TENGAN PIEDAD y me dicen por un review que les prese, me hacen un gran favor haciéndome saber que hay que mejorar. Gracias**

**Y por último iCarly no me pretense… y si así fuera habría mucho Seddie**

**UN DIA TRISTE**

Me acosté llorando ya que no me sentía muy bien con lo que había pasado, no era mi mejor momento ya que mi regla se avía ido y la situación en la casa no estaba muy bien, la semana anterior peleé con mi madre, y mi hermana me dijo que me odiaba… tal vez sus palabras no son del todo ciertas ¿o sí?

Quizá lo único que yo necesitaba era morirme, de igual modo hacia más muerta que viva

El vibrar de mi teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Freddie :

_**-Quieres hablar conmigo?**_

En ese momento empezó una charla por mensajes:

_-Que te hace creer eso Benson?-_ respondí de manera arisca

_**-Me lo hacen creer tus ojos, sé que cada vez que necesitas hablar con alguien se ponen oscuros.**_

El me conoce perfectamente, así que en mi desespero respondí diciéndole que lo odiaba pero no es cierto, ya no lo lograba más ocultar mis sentimientos me costaba mucho… de igual modo el siempre siempre sabe cómo me siento sin tener que decírselo.

_-Te odio, odio que me conozcas tanto… pero a la vez eso te hace tan especial. Y como sabes que mis ojos están oscuros?_

_**-Porque esta tarde antes de que me tumbaras y salieras corriendo alcance a ver tus ojos, además sé que quieres cantar un poco.**_

Si es sabe que amo cantar y sabe que no me cierro a la música, también sabe que mi voz es mi principal instrumento aunque la guitarra, el piano y la batería se me daban bien.

_-Te molestaría venir un rato y estarte conmigo?_

_**-No me molesta, me hace feliz… ya salgo para allá y llevo la guitarra.**_

Era cuestión de segundos para que Freddie llegara a mi casa, si es que en el chiquero en que vivía se le podía llamar así. En fin Mel y Pam no se encontraban allí ya que decidieron ir a fingir la familia perfecta delante del nuevo novio de mamá.

Oí el sonido de la camioneta de Freddie y salí corriendo a abrir la puerta, venia él solo, traía puestos unos jeans negros, una camisa y una chaqueta de cuero, desde que se bajó de la camioneta podía oler su aroma, yo lo podía reconocer de kilómetros atrás era Nuez moscada-cardamomo y maderas crean, es una rara combinación pero a él le quedaba perfecta. Termino de bajar la guitarra y un morral donde sinceramente no sé qué rayos traía pero si sabía que era un poco grande y empezó a cantar los versos de una canción que él y yo conocíamos claramente

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,_

_Yo haré canciones para ver si _

_Así consigo acerté sonreír,_

Freddie caminaba hacia mí mientras continuaba cantando y tocando la guitarra.

_Si lo q quieres es huir, camina, _

_Yo haré canciones para ver, _

_Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

_No tengo más motivos para darte _

_Que este miedo que me da, _

_El no volver a verte, nunca más..._

Ya se encontraba en la puerta y lo único que nos separaba era el gran espacio que ocupaba la guitarra.

_Creo ver la lluvia caer _

_En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, _

_Hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber _

_Amiga estés donde estés _

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, _

_Y si te sientes sola háblame, _

_Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..._

_Aunque no te pueda ver..._

A esta altura de la canción yo me encontraba llorando, y sinceramente delante de él no me daba pena hacerlo, el me conocía también que ya lo que entre nosotros nunca guardábamos sentimientos.

Me perdí un momento en sus ojos y olvide que estaba cantando reaccione poco después de 20 segundos.

_Y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti..._

_No tengo más motivos _

_Para darte que esta fría soledad, _

_Que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

Ya finalizando la canción me le uní en el último coro, nuestras voces encajaban perfectas como si cuando nos crearon nos hubieran hecho uno para el otro en el tema de la musica.

_Creo ver la lluvia caer _

_En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento _

_Hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacer saber _

_Amiga estés donde estés _

_Que si te falta aliento yo te lo daré_

_Y si te sientes sola háblame, _

_Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..._

_Aunque no te pueda ver..._

El movió la guitarra y la puso a un lado, yo no lo pensé dos veces antes de besarlo como si fuera la última vez.

**Gracias por leer y deja un review**

**Bye bye no leemos en otra **


End file.
